Impossible
by AngelfromBeyondBelow
Summary: The one thing Shane thought was impossible may just be true. But how will he react when he finds out just how possible it is and what will the rest of the gang think?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

The shadows swelled around her. They seemed to fight to encase her as she tried to hide from the terror that followed her. She pressed herself deeper into the trees, feeling the rough bark of the tree against her bare skin, the pounding of her blood in her head and the rustle of the leaves on the earth path were the only sounds. She let out a small gasp of relief, and then she heard the footsteps. She panicked but had enough presence of mind to stay still so he didn't see her. If she moved or made a single, minuscule sound he would find her, she had no doubt about that or about what he would do to her if he did find her. It flashed through her mind whether she should let him find now rather than later when he would be angrier. If she went back now he might be more lenient, but she doubted it. He never was. But then again she'd never got this far away from him before and before he had realised she was missing she hadn't been able to remember a time when she had felt that free. She heard him swear under his breath and ran on.

She sank to the ground quietly scraping her back as she went. She hit the ground and curled up sobbing silently. He might still be near by and if he heard her. Ugh, she shuddered and pushed the thought from her mind. The darkness consumed her as she drifted into an uneasy sleep on the uncomfortable forest floor.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1. **_

Meanwhile back in Morganville Claire seriously doubted her sanity as she rooted around in her purse looking for her keys. She knew she had seen them in there less than ten minutes ago. As she was looking she knocked her purse on to the top steps of the Glass House its contents scattering. "Damn it" she whispered, "this is just perfect". Then the door opened and a pair of bare feet and tatty jeans appeared in

her view as she crawled about on all fours trying to stuff her phone and her keys, "great now they turn up" she thought to herself, She looked up her hair falling over her face, she hastily pushed her hair out of her face and saw Shane stood there looking at her with a slightly amused look on his face "what are you doing? Not," he smirked "that I mind women on their knees at my feet". Claire blushed a brilliant shade of red. Shane's smirk widened and he crouched down to help her pick up her stuff, "man, that bag is tiny how the hell do you fit all this junk in here?" She smiled at him and tapped her nose with her hand that wasn't holding the purse "magic". He looked shocked then realised she was joking; she giggled but then, when he shot her a dirty look, stopped. Claire supposed in a town like Morganville where vampires were real and not just the stuff of nightmares, magic could exist, in Morganville nothing was impossible. "That was so not funny. C'mon you shouldn't stay out here, it's nearly sunset." He stood up then stuck out his hand and she took it gratefully and he pulled her to her feet. Then he shoved her into the house and followed her slamming and dead bolting the door behind them. She dumped her keys into the old ash tray on top of Shane's, Michael's and Eve's keys. So she was the last back, huh she'd thought Eve was working late tonight. As if reading her mind Eve called back that she'd called in sick because she'd got a hang over from the party she'd gone to last night so she couldn't be bothered to go and work around light, noise and the intoxicating smell of coffee and happiness. Claire sighed, only Eve, luckily Oliver liked Eve and, although he probably knew why she wasn't in work, wouldn't care so long as she didn't do it everyday.

After a dinner of chilli, courtesy of Shane, Claire went up to her room to study for her calculus test the next day. She felt her eyelids drooping as Michael's guitar music floated through her open door from downstairs. When she awoke she was lying in her bed on top of the covers. She sat up and looked at the clock and the glowing green numbers. 7:45. She was late for class but she felt horrible so she took a leaf out of Eve's book and used her mobile to call in sick, something she had never done before in her life, then she went back to sleep. She woke up again to the sunlight streaming through her curtains. She glanced at the clock. This time it read 10:30. Whoa, she'd never slept so late before and she felt so much better after the extra two hours and forty five minutes sleep. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went downstairs to get some coffee. Shane was sprawled on the couch with a video controller in his hand. He seemed totally oblivious that she had just entered the room. She grinned to herself and snuck up behind him and shouted "HI SHANE!" he jumped and flung the controller over his head back towards the stairs and "GAME OVER" flashed on the screen. "Claire! What the hell?" he yelled. "What are you doing here any way; I didn't hear the front door. Don't you have class any way?" She couldn't answer him she was to busy laughing on the floor. "oh you think that's funny do you?" he asked and picked up a pillow and threw

it at her head. She kept laughing anyway even as the pillow hit smack in the middle of her face. "I thought you'd already left and gone to class" said Shane, glaring at Claire as she kept on laughing. Claire finally gained enough self-control to stop laughing and replied "I called in sick." Shane just stared at her dumb- struck. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked and got up off the couch and felt her forehead. She shook him

off. "Yes I feel fine but at quarter to eight this morning I didn't and I couldn't be bothered to get up so I took a leaf out of Eve's book." He looked impressed, "Wow! I thought you would rather die then miss a day" Clair just stuck her tongue out in retaliation. He just laughed at her. She flipped him off then went to the kitchen for breakfast, well lunch she supposed would be a better idea given the time. He followed her, she didn't see him but she felt his presence. Ever since she first saw him, when she was covered in bruises after Monica had shoved her down the stairs, she had felt an undeniable attraction towards him. Yes Michael was also totally good looking and worked hard, but Shane was like the complete opposite to her he was a slacker, work shy, messy and he knew it which was projected into his slightly cocky bad-boy attitude. But if physics had taught her anything it was that opposites attract, yet she didn't ever think he would feel the same way about her he was hot and she was plain and super brainy and the one thing she had learned at her brief time in high school and while on campus here at Morganville was that guys like Shane did not go for girls like her. But, she sighed, she could hope.

Shane heard a noise coming from the front porch, it sounded like many small things being dropped. He went to the door in time to see a shadow drop to the ground and opened the door. He smirked to himself when he saw Claire fumbling around on the floor after the contents or her bag. She looked up at him her hair falling over her face; she hastily pushed her hair out of her face "what are you doing? Not," he smirked "that I mind women on their knees at my feet". Claire blushed a brilliant shade of red. He crouched down to help her pick up her stuff, "man, that bag is tiny how the hell do you fit all this junk in here?" She smiled at him and tapped her nose with her hand that wasn't holding the purse "magic". He looked shocked then realised she was joking; she giggled but then, when he shot her a dirty look, stopped. "That was so not funny. C'mon you shouldn't stay out here, it's nearly sunset." He stood up then stuck out his hand and she took it gratefully and he pulled her to her feet. Then he shoved her into the house and followed her slamming and dead bolting the door behind them. He watched as she dumped her keys into the old ash tray on top of Shane's, Michael's and Eve's keys. She looked down at the ash tray with a slightly puzzled expression.

Eve yelled that she'd called in sick because she'd got a hang over from the party she'd gone to last night so she couldn't be bothered to go and work around light, noise and the intoxicating smell of coffee and happiness. After dinner Shane sat down on the couch and loaded up the X-box as Claire passed to go upstairs, grabbing her rucksack as she passed through the hall. He shook his head that girl seriously needed to give herself a break. As I started playing the game shooting all the zombies, great stress reliever docs should recommend it; Michael sat down and started to practise his guitar. Gradually the remaining housemates drifted off to their own rooms. He woke up at about 10 and walked down into the kitchen and poured himself a coffee. It seemed he was the only one in the Glass House. So he decided to just sit down and play video games 'til somebody else came backThe next thing he knew was Claire shouting "HI SHANE!" in his ear. This caused him to jump and fling the controller over his head back towards the stairs and "GAME OVER" flashed on the screen. "Claire! What the hell?" he yelled. "What are you doing here any way; I didn't hear the front door. Don't you have class any way?" Claire couldn't answer him she was to busy laughing on the floor. "Oh you think that's funny do you?" he asked and picked up a pillow and threw it at her head. It hit her right on target, her head, but she kept laughing." I thought you'd already left and gone to class" said Shane, glaring at Claire as she kept on laughing. Finally she stopped laughing and replied "I called in sick." Shane just stared at her dumb- struck. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked and got up off the couch and felt her forehead. She shook him off. "Yes I feel fine but at quarter to eight this morning I didn't and I couldn't be bothered to get up so I took a leaf out of Eve's book." He looked impressed, "Wow! I thought you would rather die then miss a day" Clair just stuck her tongue out in retaliation. He just laughed at her. She flipped him off then went to the kitchen; he assumed she was getting breakfast. Shane followed her and swung up and sat on the table. All he could do was stare at how beautiful she was, he had even thought she was beautiful when he first saw her and she was covered in bruises. When he had found out it was Monica that had done that to her, Monica the girl who had burned down his house which had killed his sister, meant that his dad, his mom and Shane had had to run away from Morganville. Where once his mom had remembered the vampires they had faked her suicide and he and his dad had only been spared because they were too drugged up and drunk to be a threat. Shane shook his head while Claire wasn't looking, he didn't know why he was attracted to her, she was not his type and Claire was the opposite to most of the girls he'd hooked up with. But, he sighed; Claire would never agree to a date with him, he wasn't smart enough for her, but he could always hope.


End file.
